


in dreamland.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [71]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Dreams, M/M, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “okay so i’ve got this idea + i can’t write to save my life so: So Paul is having a dream, him and John are having a row in the studio, like y’know it starts with something unimportant but they start saying some things. There are also others at the studio. But then John starts pushing Paul against the wall and they start making out in front of everyone but they all sort of vanish into thin air (bc after all this is sort of a dreamy situation) I know it’s detailed but I’ll love you for writing it”





	in dreamland.

1968,

The dream had started nice and slow; meeting up in the studio to record their newest. Playing and fooling around like they used to in the beginning. Laughing loudly as the played silly beats on the drums and guitars. But then something changed; Paul wasn’t sure of why and how. John and he got into an argument. And a real nasty one of the kind. And he couldn’t for the life of him remember what it had been about but it was intense. Names and insults were thrown around much to the shock people around them. Their gasps were ignored and things started to get physical. Nothing rough. John laid a single shove on him. They stared each other down in silence; heaving for breath that had been used all up in their yelling fits. But then something changed. John changed. His glasses now gone, he went towards Paul again and he feared a punch, another shove but got none of that. Instead, he found himself forcefully pushed against the plaster wall; Johns lips roughly against his own, bruising and biting down on his lower lip. 

Paul moaned against the kiss and in came the other man’s tongue. Paul panicked, remembering that they were not alone but to his surprise and astonishment; they all disappeared into a thin violet cloud of smoke. They vanished while doing whatever they had done previously; seemingly oblivious to the smoke surrounding and emitting from them. Gone, they now all were; leaving Paul and John alone. But John paid it no mind, his hands already under Pauls shirt, feeling the warm skin. For Paul, it was all a delightful and strange sensation. He felt light and as if he was floating. His mind had difficulty wrapping itself around what was happening. Or if it was really happening. He could feel lips on his. A tongue on his. It was tangible. John was there. Kissing him. It was what he always wanted so it must have been real. He needed it to be real.

So it was to his shock and dismay that he suddenly woke up to blaring alarm and sun rays shining violently through drawn blinds. He was alone. Completely alone in bed, in house. He threw himself roughly against the mattress, groaning, with his eyes shut tight; willing himself back into the dream and into John’s lips.


End file.
